Midori Kitty
by OrangeMouse
Summary: Takao picks up a little kitty on his way back from the supermarket. Petite, white, with brilliant green eyes and quite an attitude. Sound familiar? Fluff/drabble (GoM will all show up)


**A/N:**we had our eqao exams today and I finished all my work so why not write a cute drabble xD I watched Kuro Basu recently and I love Midorima so much *A* And Takao~ MidoTaka is adorable, actually TakaMido is even more *dies*

((may not include romance, just writing this on a wim, so if you're fine with the following ships feel free to read but highly likely this won't have any romance))

This is mainly fluff, MidoTaka or TakaMido actually, whatever you prefer. AoKise. KagaKuro, maybe Aokuro.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Midori Kitty**

* * *

"Takao, remind me again why you're staying at my house?"

"Oh come on Shin-chan stop moping, your house is closer to the gym and we have practice every day this week."

"You've already stayed here for five days Takao."

"Well you owe me a favour anyways, I pedaled that cart for you for a whole week before last game because you didn't want your nails chipped or something. You owe me one." He smiled, knowing that he'd won.

Midorima sighed.

"Fine. But if you're going to stay here, go buy some groceries, there's not enough left for breakfast."

"Sure Shin-chan."

It was Monday morning and they had just gotten up from bed. Midorima was quite irritable in the mornings, their everyday schedule was the same. Midorima would ask him yet again (as he does every day) what Takao was doing at his house. Takao then reminds him that he owes him a favour and Midorima irritably sends him on some errands. And the same schedule repeats again.

Takao sighed, walking down the aisle in the supermarket crowded with people. For the last few days Takao had been making the meals because Midorima claimed he needed to keep his left hand in good condition. He didn't mind it much but personally, he didn't think his cooking was very good, usually dry and overly salty. Surprisingly, Midorima never complained. Probably because then he'd have to make the meals.

Finished his shopping, Takao paid for the groceries and began walking back. Midorima's place really is quite close to Shutoku high school whereas his is on the other side of town. After a tiring practise last week, Takao ended up following Midorima home and after begging for half an hour, he caved in and let him stay for the night. Unfortunately for Midorima, this had become a routine. Takao even brought a change of clothes over so that he wouldn't have to go home. They were practically living together, something Midorima found rather irritating. Not that Takao minded.

Walking past a small shop, something caught Takao's eye and he paused. It was a small cardboard box. But it wasn't the box that was so intriguing, but when Takao peered inside it, he saw a small white cat with brilliant green eyes. Leaning back he noticed a piece of paper taped to the front of the box. _Please take._

"So no one wanted you huh?" He smiled and bent down to scratch it's head. But as he drew closer, the cat tensed gave a loud hiss. Takao smiled, but instead of withdrawing his hand he reached out again. The cat eyed his hand cautiously but didn't make a move to scratch him. His hand made contact with its head and to his surprise, the cat purred.

_'"_Wow," laughed Takao as the cat nuzzled into his hand affectionately. "You really remind me of a certain someone."

* * *

Midorima sat at the kitchen table a cup of tea in his hands. He usually gets up quite early; school doesn't start for another hour. The pots and pans were placed neatly beside the stove, but Midorima couldn't make anything when the fridge is empty. He had his eyes shut, the silence of the house proved quite relaxing to him.

_BANG_

Midorima's eye twitched. So Takao was home.

"Hey Shin-chan! I got the groceries! Should I star-" then he caught sight of Midorima, his eyes were still shut but the look of annoyance was quite clear upon his face. Unfazed, Takao grinned and continued in a slightly quieter voice, "Oh sorry about that Shin-chan, so should I make breakfast now?"

He set the grocery bags down beside the kitchen sink. Midorma opened his eyes and got up from his seat.

"It's alright, I'll cook today Takao." He said, reaching for the bags. As his hand touched the bags, he suddenly froze.

The small white cat poked its head out from the bag. Midorima paled.

"Hey Shin-chan? Shin-chan? You okay?" Asked Takao curiously. "Why, did I forget to buy something? I swear I checked your list twice..."

Midorima stood up silently and readjusted his glasses. He seemed deaf to Takao's continuous blabbing.

"Cat." He said quietly.

Takao paused. "What?"

"Cat," said Midorima again, this time louder. "There's a _cat_ in the bag."

Takao tilted his head quizzically and dropped his gaze to the bags. The cat turned to him.

"Oh!" His face split into a bright smile. "Oh yeah, Shin-chan when I was walking back from the supermarket this cat was just sitting in a box abandoned so I brought him back! Isn't he adorable?"

Takao lifted the cat up so that it was level with Midorima. Midorima didn't reply.

"I mean he seemed hostile at first like hissing and stuff but if you pet him he's actually very cute!" He ruffled its head and the cat purred. "He's kind of dirty, do you mind if I wash him later?"

"Takao..."

"Yeah?"

"We can't keep the cat."

"What? Why not? Come on Shin-chan he's _adorable_. Please?" Takao whined, waving the cat around in front of Midorima.

His eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Still no."

"Come on, pretty please?"

"Definitely not."

Takao pouted. "Why not? If it's a bother I'll take care of it!"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I... don't like cats."

There was a moment of silence.

"Huh? Really? You never told me that Shin-chan. But still, he's so cute!" Takao raised the cat again and put him up to Midorima's face. To his surprise, Midorima gave a small yelp and backed away against the wall, his glasses knocked lopsided.

Takao laughed. "Haha really? Shin-chan's scared of cats?"

Midorima glared at him.

"No I'm not." He said defiantly.

Takao smirked. "Sure you aren't, then I hope you don't mind holding him!" He walked forward and thrust the cat into Midorima's arms. Midorima visibly paled and dropped the cat as though burned. He then flattened himself as close as he could against the wall and gave Takao a look that clearly said _you're dead._

The cat didn't take so well to being thrown and hissed at Midorima before stalking back to Takao who smiled and picked him up.

"Haha sorry Shin-chan. Guess you really don't like cats."

"What gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically, still giving Takao the death glare. "Go put him back, I'm making breakfast."

"Oh come on Shin-chan!" He ran in front of Midorima and grinned. "Either the cat stays or I'm leaving!" he declared.

"Alright then." Midorima stared at him expressionlessly. "Get out."

"Mean! You're willing to kick me out for a cat? Let's keep the cat. Please Shin-channnnnnnn."

This went on for another half hour. In the end, Midorima agreed to let the cat stay if Takao took care of it and he'd never have to touch it.

And Takao would also be pedaling for a month.

"Why do I feel like I just got ripped off?" Groaned Takao as Midorima set down the plates of fried rice. '_Shin-chan's cooking smells good' _he thought. This was the first time Midorima's cooked for them and his cooking definitely _looked _better than Takao's cooking.

"Thanks for the food!" he said, before taking a bite of the rice. It _tasted _better than Takao's cooking too.

"Wow Shin-chan, your cooking is really good!" said Takao, gesturing to his plate with his spoon. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"I live by myself," muttered Midorima darkly, "Or at least I _did._ I have to cook for myself."

It was obvious he hadn't forgiven Takao for shoving the cat onto him. And the rest of the meal passed in silence.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to bring it."

"_Him_ Shin-chan, it's a _him_."

They were standing in front the gym change rooms, the white cat lying on Takao's head. The cat seemed to like Takao a lot it following him everywhere. Strangely enough, it would hiss at anyone else who tried to touch it but had no problem with Takao's touch.

"Shin-chan, you said to bring the cat because you wouldn't let me leave it in your house."

Midorima frowned. "I said to take it out of the house. Not to bring it with us."

"Well, you didn't say I couldn't." grinned Takao. "And shouldn't we be going in? You're always going on about how we're going be late." And he pushed the door open.

All eyes turned on them the moment they entered the gym.

The coach walked towards them, staring at his clipboard. "Midorima, you can start your shooting practice. Takao, you're on defen- what's with the cat?"

Lifting the cat off his head, he smiled. "It's our new cat! Isn't he cute?"

"_Why_ did you bring it to practice?" asked Otsubo exasperatedly.

"Hey hey, can I hit him with a pineapple now?" growled Miyaji, a vein throbbing in his temple. "This guy-he pointed to Midorima- gets to do whatever he wants during games and is a total ass about it and now he bring his _pet _to practice?!"

"It's not mine!" snapped Midorima.

"He, not it!" interjected Takao.

"Goddammit get your pet off the court Takao." Groaned their coach, his hand pressed against his forehead. It was too early for their bullshit. "I'm counting this as number one of your selfish actions today Midori-"

"It's not _mine!"_ hissed Midorima again.

"He-!"

"Shut up Takao!" interrupted Miyaji.

"Midorim-"

"Takao. Take it-_him_ and get him off the court." Said Midorima as calmly as he could, though his left hand was twitching.

Takao picked up the cat and smiled, entirely oblivious (or simply uncaring) to everyone's anger. "Sure Shin-chan. I'll just put him over there on the benches."

Everyone watched him go in silence, everyone except for Miyaji, who was holding a pineapple and swearing under his breath.

* * *

Practice went relatively well after that, the cat just sat obediently on the benches. Though everyone watched with amusement as Midorima flinched visibly every time it meowed. The cat's presence really seemed to bother him, but nonetheless he missed no shots.

On a particularly loud purr, Midorima's hand twitched so violently that the ball bounced off the ring, teetering on the edge before finally dropping back in. He turned away and pushed up his glasses with a very irritated click of his tongue. If he had missed, he was going to skin that cat. And Takao too.

After practice was over, Midorima hung back and sat on the benches in the change room, a towel draped over his shoulders. He hung his head, arms resting against his legs, his glasses were slipping down his nose again and this time he didn't bother to readjust them. With a creak of hinges, the door swung open and footsteps approached Midorima's bench. Knowing that it was probably Takao (none of his other teammates would ever wait for him), he didn't move. The footsteps stopped just short of where he sat.

"Hey."

Midorima turned his head slowly, about to give a greeting when he found himself face to face with the cat Takao was holding in his face. Again. His voice caught his throat and he unwillingly let out a high pitched squeak before scooting to the other end of the bench. Takao burst out laughing.

"Haha! Shin-chan that's never gonna get old! And did you just _squeak_?" asked Takao between peals of laughter.

"TAKAO!" boomed Midorima. "I SWEAR-YOU ARE SO-"

But Takao cut him off in the middle of his stream of swear words, "You shouldn't swear so much Shin-chan!" _Ah, Shin-chan's really angry now._

He stepped to the side nimbly as Midorima grabbed for his collar. Midorima isn't one to get angry, he'd never hit Takao. The best he could do is probably to yank him close and try throwing a few threats. Which he never followed through.

Takao smiled and grabbed Midorima's hand. "Come on Shin-chan, sorry about that! Let's go before class starts!" And he proceeded to drag a sputtering Midorima out the door.

* * *

Their morning classes were dull as ever. Midterm exam results came out and as usual, Midorima scored the highest and Takao second. Takao was still sulking by the time they got back to their lockers and it was really starting to get on Midorima's nerves. That and the fact that he'd snuck the cat into his bag and brought him to all his classes.

"I can't believe you beat me _again,_ and I studied so hard for this one too! Shin-chan why'd you have to be so smart," groaned Takao for the millionth time. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his hands behind his head.

"If that's the case then there's only one reason you failed to surpass me, you didn't study as much as I did," stated Midorima simply. Takao pouted and watched as Midorima gathered his books and put them carefully in his bag. They had an early dismissal day where they get their results and go home at noon.

"Hey hey Shin-chan, do you wanna go to the mall?" piped up Takao abruptly.

Midorima surveyed his smiling face with a thoughtful frown. "Weren't you upset just a minute ago? How come you're happy now?"

"Shin-chan stop reminding me of my failure," grumbled Takao, folding his arms.

Midorima looked to him with surprise. "You didn't fail. You got 99 percent, that's second best in the whole school."

"It was a figure of speech," laughed Takao, "and was that a compliment?"

"Sure." Was all Midorima said.

"…So about the mall?"

"I'd rather not, Takao." Replied Midorima indifferently.

"Why not Shin-chan? You need to go out more, staying cooped up in your house all day can't be good for your health."

"I'm as healthy as I need to be thanks."

"Come on! Let's go out!"

Midorima paused and turned to stare at Takao who looked confused. Then-

"Oh! That didn't come out right…" sputtered Takao. "I didn't mean _go out_, I mean out as in _outside._"

Adjusting his bag with one hand, Midorima sighed caving in. He really can't refuse this kid anything.

"Alright, fine. The mall."

Takao grinned.

* * *

It was Monday wasn't it? It was a school day wasn't it? Then _why_ is the mall so damn crowded?

Midorima walked after Takao, grumbling under his breath and regretting his decision to accompany him as Takao dragged him off to random stores.

_He really seems to like this kind of stuff_, observed Midorima curiously. They visited all kinds of stores from basketball equipment (of course) to giant stuffed animals. Takao even asked him teasingly if he wanted a 'pretty pink rabbit' to accompany the green one he was holding as his lucky item of the day.

"What are we looking for now Takao?" asked Midorima. Takao was dragging him by the hand out of a store selling swim suits and over to what looked like a mini stage set up in the middle of the mall floor.

"I don't know, there's a crowd, wanna check it out?" smiled Takao, tugged on Midorima's fingers.

There was indeed a crowd forming around the small staged and Midorima couldn't help but notice most of it consisted of girls. Very loud ones. Over the heads of all the people, Midorima could make out what was probably the top of a couple of fluorescent lights and a backdrop.

"Looks like a photo shoot," muttered Midorima.

"Really? I can't see..you're too tall Shin-chan," complained Takao who was careening on his tiptoes.

One girl shifted over slightly and Midorima saw what was unmistakably a head of blond hair and the glint of a silver earring.

_Oh so _that's _what it was._

"Takao we're leav-"

Unfortunately, the man saw him as well.

"Hey! Midorimachi!"

"Damn.." he sighed. Guess luck wasn't in his favour today.

"Oh hey there Kise!" smiled Takao, waving a hand at him. Kise grinned back and pushed his way through the crowd to get to Takao and Midorima, unfortunately, the crowd seemed to follow him.

"Hey-hey! Let go please!" muttered Kise apologetically as a girl tugged on the end of the scarf he was wearing. With one last jerk, he pulled the fabric out of her hands and tossed it lightly over his shoulder. "Sorry-sorry!"

"So what was that all about?" asked Takao, chuckling at Kise's disheveled appearance.

Kise grimaced. "Well, our school is closed today (we have a break) and I have to do a photo shoot by Wednesday. My boss suggested something more 'casual' so we went with the mall. I didn't think there was going to be that much of a crowd…my accessories kept disappearing."

"What do you want Kise?" Midorima glared at him.

Kise blinked. "Eh? Nothing Midorimachi! I just wanted to chat, that's all. After all, it's been a while since we hung out together. It sorta reminds me of the Teiko days." He smiled, "'Cept we're missing a lot of people, Kurokochi, Aominechi, Akashichi, and Murasakibarachi."

"That last one is quite a mouthful Kise," laughed Takao. "Why do you add '-chi' to the ends of everyone's names?"

"Oh he is _literarily _a mouthful. Never stops eating, Murasakibarachi," snickered Kise. "I add '-chi' to the names of everyone I respect, so naturally all of my Teiko teammates!"

"Hehh? Why don't I get one?" teased Takao. "I'm Shin-chan's best friend!"

Midorima twitched.

"Sure I respect you! Your eagle eye is really amazing Takaochi! And you can work with Midorimachi, back in Teiko he never passed the ball."

"Takaochi huh…on second thought, I'd rather just be called Takao." He mumbled. "Yeah it took a while but Shin-chan can be quite the team player!" he added brightly.

"Hey, let's go to that store! It's already past lunch, I'm starving!" Kise gestured to a brightly lit café across the mall and Takao followed him leaving Midorima with no choice but to go as well. Once they were in the shop, Takao set his bag down beside his chair.

"Hey Takao…what's that in your bag?" asked Kise curiously.

Takao looked down. The cat's fluffy white head was poking out of his bag.

"It's our cat! Isn't he cute! Here pet him!" Takao rummaged in his bag and brought out the cat. Or more like kitty, it was about the length of his forearm and somewhat petite. He held it up to Kise.

"Aww what a cute kitty!" Kise extended his hand and just as it did with Takao, the cat hissed at him. Quickly withdrawing his hand, Kise glanced nervously at Takao. "What was that about?"

Waving an airy hand Takao continued to smile. "No no it's okay, he's shy. If you're persistent, he'll love you! Just ignore him and pet him!"

Still uncertain, Kise reached out again and unsurprisingly, the cat hissed. This time, he smiled and set hand firmly on the cat's head and gently ruffled his fur. The cat purred.

"See? He's so cute!"

"Wow, yeah he is!" agreed Kise, putting his finger under the kitty's chin. "Hang on…his eyes…they look like-" He stared at Midorima. Takao did the same.

"HE LOOKS LIKE MIDORIMACHI!" exclaimed Kise. At the same time Takao yelled, "THE EYES ARE LIKE SHIN-CHAN'S!"

Suddenly, Takao burst out laughing. "Haha! Now you mention it, the personality is the same too! Shin-chan is such a tsundere!"

"Hey!" objected Midorima.

"Kinda reminds me of Kurokochi's Tetsu #2. Did you name him yet?" asked Kise curiously.

Takao shook his head. "Nope. I was too busy trying to get Shin-chan to acknowledge it's a _him_ not an _it._"

"Well name it Midorimachi!" suggested Kise energetically. "It looks just like him!"

"But then we won't know whether you're referring to Shin-chan or the cat." Takao pointed out.

"Ah..good point. OK! How about this? Name him Midori! You know- green!"

Takao snickered. "That's really lame Kise, but sure why not!"

Midorima glared at him. "Don't name it after me if you're going to make it lame!"

The cat purred and Midorima flinched.

"Alright then! Midori it is!"

"Hey!"

"Um-excuse me?"

"Yes?" asked Kise.

They had been arguing so long they hadn't realized they'd forgotten to order.

"Sir, would you like to order now?" asked the girl. She was wearing a simple red and white dress to match the colours of the café and held a small notepad.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have a cheeseburger. Takao-?"

"I'll have some pizza, and same for him." Takao gestured towards Midorima.

"Sure, it'll be here in a minute." And she left.

There was a faint tinkling of the door bell and a large group of people entered the café behind them.

"So Takao, how's it going at Shutoku?" smiled Kise. Between these two, they could keep up a conversation quite easily. If Takao wasn't here, Kise would probably be sitting awkwardly with Midorima and not speaking a word.

"Yeah, it's great! We got our exam marks back today and I scored second in the whole school! Shin-chan's first of course. Can never beat him.." he muttered.

"I'll have a vanilla shake please."

"Hamburger for me. Make that twenty."

Kise perked up. "Vanilla shake?"

Turning around, the three of them saw none other than the Seirin basketball team crowded at the counter of the shop.

"Hey Kurokochi! Kagamichi!"

* * *

**A/N:**So how was it? XD Cute? I was going for cute lol It's actually canon fact that Midorima doesn't like cats because they scratched him.

I tried to keep them as in character as possible sorry ^^;

**_Please Review! I'd really appreciate it! Much more than follows or favs :) tbh this is just written on a whim so if people like it I'll be more likely to continue it XD Or if I'm bored_**

This will likely be continued, and anyone reading my keep it nice or lost in the city sorry I take so long to update but I haven't forgotten about it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
